


Pancakes

by hothdong



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 07:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21370072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hothdong/pseuds/hothdong
Summary: Yoohyeon starts working making pancakes on a food truck and when Handong is taken there by her roommate Bora, she decides to make it a weekly routine to drop by.
Relationships: Han Dong | Handong/Kim Yoohyeon
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	Pancakes

  
**September.**

  
  
Just like she had ever wanted, she was going to be studying in Seoul at one of the most prestigious colleges in the country, and she couldn't be more excited.  
  
Handong had taken Korean classes for a couple of months before she settled into her new place in what it was an unknown city with her kitten Nannan.  
  
She also had a roommate, her name was Bora and even though initially there was a language barrier, they tried to make it work and always succeeded. Body language after all is a worldwide spoken language.

  
  
**October.**

  
  
The cold weather had just started to become a reality day by day, and Handong was fine with it. She was from Wuhan, and the weather over there was way different in some occasions, but she was having fun studying there and that wasn't going to stop her.  
  
Bora had noticed how the chinese girl didn't look really prepared for what was going to be coming in a couple of months so she took her to the mall, along with her girlfriend Gahyeon, to get warmer clothes.  
  
"Hey babe, what do you think about eating some pancakes today? Yooh told us that she got the job at that food truck, we could go there."  
  
And thus they went to check that place Handong didn't know about. She didn't even know who "Yooh" was, but she was intrigued, she wanted to know who that was since she had heard about her for a long time.  
  
-  
  
"Gahyeon! Bora! I wasn't expecting you two. And you brought a friend too! Hi new friend!"  
  
"Siyeon? You work here too?"  
  
"Nah I'm on this truck with a hat with a plastic pancake and an apron just because I'm passing by, of course I work here Bora."  
  
Said girl rolled her eyes and glared at the blue haired girl after while Gahyeon and Handong laughed at the situation.  
  
A tall brunette girl suddenly appeared with a big smile and ignored everyone but Handong when she asked her what would be her order.  
  
"Yooh! This is Handong, make her your best pancake or I swear to god that you won't be getting that christmas present we talked about."  
  
"Aye aye my captain! Anything for my favorite dongsaeng and my new friend."  
  
The chinese woman finally got to meet the mysterious girl called Yooh and she was definitely surprised when she heard her talking so calmly. You would expect her to be loud just like Bora, Gahyeon and that girl Siyeon were.  
  
She was different and Handong felt that something about that girl was making her think about coming back to get more pancakes. Maybe this was the effect she had on everyone and that's why her boss gave her the job but nevertheless, she didn't care.  
  
  
**November.**

  
  
She had been going back to the food truck once a week for the past month and got to talk more with Yoohyeon. She learned a lot about her, and that made her feel good on the inside. She knew from what she talked about with her roommate, that Yoohyeon had always been with them, she didn't have more friends even though they tried to introduce her to new people, it never worked and they didn't know why.  
  
"Hey Handong! The usual? I'm sorry that Yoohyeon today is not here to serve you, she's been sick for a couple of days now, and I'm sorry if I bother you with this but, can you please take this to her? I want her to eat something warm, I know how she is when she's sick."  
  
"Yes and yes. You are not bothering me, she's my friend too even if we didn't really get a chance to talk for long."  
  
"Perfect then, her address is on the box, the pancakes today are on me as a thank you!"  
  
-  
  
A black door with golden numbers that said "212" indicated that she was at the right place, so she knocked on the door loud enough to make the person that was inside grunt in response something that she didn't get to hear clearly.  
  
"Handong? How do you know where I live?"  
  
"Siyeon sent me, she told me to give you these pancakes and since I bought some too, I thought about eating them together...?"  
  
The younger girl smiled weakly, she was noticeably sick but her eyes were sparkling with excitement. She nodded and let the chinese girl enter her home.  
  
They ate the pancakes and for the first time since they met, they exchanged phone numbers. Soon enough, they started having a deeper conversation about their lifes, getting to know each other better. Yoohyeon even got to explain to Handong how she was special since she didn't really get to make new friends often.  
  
  
**December.**

  
  
Christmas was already just days apart and the freezing cold streets of Seoul made Handong miss her home more than ever.  
  
She had decided to not go back to China to spend the holidays with her parents, she wanted to stay with her new friends and learn more about how people in Korea celebrated the holidays.  
  
Bora had suggested that they could host a party for everyone to attend, just the seven of them having dinner and some drinks while watching a dumb romantic christmas movie to which after, they will be giving gifts to each other.   
  
They did talk about a limit on the price of the gifts but no one seemed to care about it when they came into the house with some big boxes and other smaller ones.   
  
"Gahyeon what the actual fuck is in there, that's almost as tall as you."  
  
"You will see!"  
  
They had a great dinner after, just as planned. Siyeon and her girlfriend Minji were on their own world in one corner while Yubin was right in the middle between them and the other couple, who as always, were being loud. Wine and beer didn't help them turning down the decibels and instead they ended up putting the first karaoke game they found on their gaming console, singing on top of their lungs.  
  
While they were taking turns, they started opening their presents and of course, everyone was wondering what Gahyeon's gift was. She gave it to Bora, who opened it with a questioning look.  
  
It was a life sized cut out of herself of when they went on a trip to Japan and they dressed as ninjas. It certainly was something no one was expecting but what definitely made it funnier was Bora taking out a cut out of Gahyeon that exact same day, once more proving that both crackheads were made for each other.  
  
The rest of the gifts were simpler, some necklaces with a meaningful note, pokemon and rilakkuma plushies...  
  
It was Yoohyeon's turn to give her gift to Handong, and she made sure no one else noticed when she did it. The brunette was shyly smiling and it was obvious how she was trying to play with her own hands without getting caught after handing her a small box.  
  
Once she opened it, she saw there a small letter in the shape of a heart and a handmade clay cat.  
  
She smiled widely and took the note. It just had a question on it.  
  
"Will you be my girlfriend Handong?"  
  
The older girl nodded to the taller, who was now seated at her right side, and didn't waste a second to connect their lips into a soft kiss who later turned into a making out session that had to be cut off when it was their turn to sing.  
  
That night Handong knew that traveling to Seoul had been the best decision she had ever taken, and with a newly found excuse to go to that food truck, she wasn't planning on going anywhere.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!  
You can find me on twitter: @hothdong


End file.
